Intention
by eine.hexe
Summary: The battle with Naraku is over, but Kagome wants to take care of the ill children. She wants to be there for them, but where does this leave Inuyasha? Lemon.


**Intention**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**A/N: So, there's a lemon here. If you don't like it, don't read  
(Although, I don't know why else you'd read an M-rated story)**_

_**Koko = here  
Shimatta! = Damn it!**_

_**Enjoooooy :D**_

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"You said I can do whatever," Kagome said softly, trying to stick the thread through the needle. It wasn't that her sight was bad, she was just very tired. The children took most of her energy every day, and she still had to sew and wash their clothes, then make dinner, then prepare the herbs. It was exhausting, but at the end of the day it was all worth it. Every little child, they were all so very precious to her.

Hideaki was the youngest and her favorite. He was so fragile, yet so strong, ill, yet determined. He didn't let days pass him by, did everything in his power to stay happy and active. Kagome wanted to help him. She'd do anything. For him, for Tomoe, for Tokujiro, Etsuko. They were all so very dear to her.

Inuyasha understood. At least, she thought he did. They'd grown apart, but for some reason she was okay with it. She still loved him very much, her heart still belonged entirely to him, but he had Kikyou, too. There was no way she could ask him to give up Kikyou, not even now that Naraku was finally gone and Kikyou's death avenged. She understood, really, she did. Inuyasha loved Kikyou, even if he loved her, too. Still, a first love was always bound to triumph, as her own feelings were just… that. She didn't want to burden him with her silly declarations, she knew it would only make things more difficult.

Sometimes, though, late at night, when she tore her mind away from the kids, her thoughts would wander, and only then, when stars shone so brightly on the feudal sky, only then would she allow tears to fall.

"I know I said that, but Kagome-"

His voice was so whiny, she really didn't know what was wrong with him. Inuyasha had been acting weird for a while, but it probably had to do with Kikyou. Maybe they had had a fight, but they would surely get over it, wouldn't they? Love always made sure to keep two persons together. It was cruel, the way an invisible dagger stabbed her chest at her own thoughts. No. It would be better if she didn't think about Kikyou and Inuyasha being together at all.

Hideaki suddenly entered the hut and Kagome ignored what Inuyasha had to say in order to see what was wrong with her little one. The boy hissed in pain as he clutched his stomach. Panicking, Kagome grabbed the bag with herbs and took out a few to prepare a cure. It was really unfair how Hideaki had to suffer because of his illness while she was healthy. She wanted to be able to suffer in his stead, to suffer for them all. She loved these children.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?" she asked the boy gently, already knowing the answer.

"Koko," he said simply, pointing at his own tummy.

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed with a smile, "Kagome-chan is going to make it aaaall better, ne?"

Hideaki smiled back and it warmed her heart. Inuyasha had yet to say anything, but she figured he was feeling sorry for the little boy, too. He had to. After all, why was fate so cruel as to strike such a young creature?

"Can I go play, Kagome-chan?" Hideaki asked, hope shining in his hazel eyes. His hair was rather short, it just didn't grow. She'd always worried it was some sort of health issue, but Kaede had told her it sometimes happened.

Ever since the well closed, Kagome felt so insecure. In the feudal era there were no doctors that would tell you exactly what you have, no modern medicine, nothing that would help her when in need. Now she couldn't even properly cure Hideaki, because she didn't even know what illness he had. Kaede wasn't able to tell, either.

"In a while, sweetie. You just have to lie down a little first. You can take a nap, too," she suggested calmly, patting the top of his head as he grinned brightly.

"Can I? Can I?"

It didn't seem such a big deal to her, but, "Yes. Why not? You can take a nap whenever you want."

"I'm tired," Hideaki complained next, he was just so adorable.

"Then why don't you lie down and take a nap?" Kagome suggested again. She just had that patience. Children repeated what they wanted to do all the time and she was used to it, she liked it. They were cute. But one more question, "Where is Tomoe?"

"She is fighting with Yukio," he answered with a loud yawn and Kagome sighed. Really, things were always like that. She just hoped Yukio was still the gentle, although stubborn boy she knew.

"Again? Should have known. Kobayashi-san is not going to be pleased with his son," she commented more to herself. Smiling once more at the boy who was trying to fall asleep, she forgot Inuyasha was in the room and went back to sewing some cloths.

"Kagome," he interrupted, startling her so much that the needle drove through her soft skin.

"Shimatta!" she cursed softly, dropping the offending object and clutching her injured digit with all her force. Little droplets of blood were about to fall, but not quite yet. From the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha approaching. This wasn't supposed to be happening, no more intimate moments with him, she had promised herself that.

Swiftly, forcefully, she stopped him with her hand, ignoring his confusion. She thrust her finger between her own lips and sucked slightly, swallowing the liquid. Satisfied that the flow had stopped, she wrapped a small cloth around the wound and smiled, she just hoped the smile looked authentic.

"You wanted to say something," she said, "earlier, you wanted to tell me something."

He pretended, "I forgot."

"Oh."

If he didn't want to tell her, then it was fine all the same. She had her own life now. She'd found a way to create and give so much love daily, and the reason for that were these ill children that had become her purpose. She took care of them and loved them without expecting anything in return. For a long time she'd realized that waiting for something in return only hurt more.

Without looking at him, "Do you want to stay for dinner tonight or…?" She was sure he understood what she meant, but she just didn't want to see his expression. Would he go to Kikyou again? Were they in a fight? Was that why he'd appeared after so many days? How long had it been, really? A week? More?

She realized he wasn't going to answer. "Kouga came by," she commented loudly, smiling to herself. The wolf demon had finally understood that Kagome wasn't going to be his _anything,_ but he still didn't want to marry Ayame. His 'situation' was really funny.

For a moment, she thought she heard a growl. "What did he want?" Kagome heard Inuyasha ask. She didn't know what to make of his tone – it was guarded, even, normal. Too normal. They were talking about Kouga, weren't they? Maybe he just didn't care anymore. Why did that hurt so much?

"Just to say hi," she said cheerfully, perhaps too cheerfully, because she saw Inuyasha flinch out of the corner of her eyes. Was she that transparent?

"Sure," he brushed it off, it was nothing, it meant nothing, he probably knew all that. He trusted her, or so she wanted to believe.

A grim thought crossed her mind. Etsuko… she was getting worse. She had reached that point when Kagome didn't know what to do for her anymore. She'd gone through this before, Kagome, she'd seen children die, she'd cried for each and every one of them, but it was just so hard to part with them. Some got better, some didn't. Many didn't. They didn't always die, some remained like Hideaki – always suffering, always having to bear with the pain. It was all so tragic, but they were like her own children.

Some had parents, some didn't. Hideaki didn't. He was an orphan.

"I don't know what else to do for Etsuko. She's… I think she's dying," Kagome disclosed with a pang of regret and pursed her lips to keep from crying. It was all so sad.

"People… die, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, which surprised her. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff, yet now he seemed to be doing his best.

"Arigatou," she said sincerely. The words hadn't made her feel better, but they came from Inuyasha, and she was grateful.

"I'll stay for dinner," he declared.

"Hmm?" That was a surprise. Did he say…?

"I'll stay. For dinner, I mean, I'll stay."

There was something in his eyes, a determination she had never seen before. It alarmed her, it send chills down her spine, yet, "I'll start preparing it." How did he do it? How did a simple look from him made her so weak, so reckless? Why couldn't she use her mind instead of her heart for a change?

The dinner wasn't quiet, it never was. Tokujiro always cracked amazing jokes, he was just so bright for his age. He would always laugh until he'd start coughing and coughing and coughing, and Kagome would have to give him the medicine and then get him to bed. There was no helping it, it was a routine. Soon, the little ones were all asleep and the fire was so nice, it was so warm in their hut.

Smiling, Kagome got close to the flames, watching them as they twirled, they were so beautiful. She sensed movement beside her, but she didn't have to look that way to know Inuyasha was feeling awkward, as usual. He was just so weird these days. If she didn't say a word, then he would probably remain silent. But silent was good, wasn't it? It was soothing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha suddenly said and said girl's eyes snapped up to watch him as he struggled to find his words. He was clenching his jaw. It was hard for him to say whatever he wanted to, wasn't it? Would he leave with Kikyou? She'd always known that would happen someday, Kikyou was amazing. Even if she was undead, she was still so incredible. Kagome could never compete with her. She wasn't sure she even wanted to.

No, she didn't say anything. Patiently, with agonizing endurance, Kagome waited for him to say the next words.

"… are you interested in any man from the village?"

That… hadn't been what she'd expected. But still, what did it mean? Did he want to see her with a family before leaving with his beloved?

"It's alright, Inuyasha," she said, her eyes colliding with the floor, "I don't need a family, really, I don't. I have the children, they're amazing. I'll be fine with just them," she assured him, she would. He could do whatever he wished, she wanted him to.

"Answer my question," he demanded firmly, not even looking at her. She noticed this. What did it mean?

Softly, truthfully, "No." She didn't need anyone, she didn't want anyone else.

"Then any other man?"

Other than villagers, he meant? She bit her lip, shook her head, "No."

"Then..." he lost his words. Why was it that he seemed so flustered, yet so determined to keep his composure? He was just so beautiful. "Then," he repeated, "is it alright if I court you?"

"Eh?" Kagome checked her pulse. Her heart was beating so fast, but was this happening? Was her hearing accurate?

Predictably, this irritated the half demon. "D'ya want me to ask again?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "Keh!" It must have been hard for him to ask such a question. Which only meant… he _had_ meant it!

It was stupid, it was a probably all over low budget movies, but, "You can skip the courting," Kagome said suddenly, her face hosting a brilliant smile, her hands clutching her chest. It felt like she was going to implode but she loved this feeling.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Yes, exactly, what _did_ she mean? Blushing, Kagome averted her eyes, "Nothing, nothing."

She suddenly heard him chuckle beside her. "Relax," he said, "I was just teasing." He was? Somehow, this surprised her so much that she turned her head to look at him. He seemed… happy. He seemed _happy_. Was he?

"Do you mean it?" he asked seriously and she nodded. His eyes… they were so…

… close.

"Inuyasha," she barely had time to whisper before his lips tentatively touched hers. It was so sweet at the beginning, his kiss. The softness of his lips, his gentle yet awkward movements, she was so content to just have his arms slightly wrapped around her as she rested her palm on his chest. But then she felt something wet move against her lips and she opened her mouth in surprise. It was exactly what the half demon had wanted, it seemed, as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, probing around, familiarizing itself with her moist cavern. Passion flowed with their blood, it twisted inside their bodies, it raged. Everything was just so hot.

_I feel… something. Inside me, Inuyasha, you make me feel so hot._

"Inu… yasha…" Her moan was broken, it tattered before it escaped her lips properly, but they didn't care. He swallowed her unspoken words, tasted her love, they kissed.

She'd heard about this, but this was just too remarkable. Wonderful feelings tugged at her heart, she was happy.

A trail of hot saliva escaped their lips, yet she didn't care. It wasn't disgusting, it was… stimulating. It trickled down her chin as Inuyasha moved her head so he would be allowed a deeper entrance. His tongue was so rough, yet it sent her senses reeling – she was aflame.

Kagome didn't flinch when he touched the underside of her breast, she didn't say a word when he started undoing her clothes, but she almost squealed in surprise when Tomoe started sleep-talking, as always.

What were they thinking, doing this in the hut where the children were sleeping?

Inuyasha exhaled hard – it startled her. "Inuyasha?"

"Come with me," he said, lifting them both to their feet and dragging the young woman after him.

"Wait," she said, pulling at his hand that was securely holding her wrist, "the children, wait!

"Kirara's nearby," he said matter-of-factly, unable to see Kagome's wide, understanding eyes.

"Then… Sango-chan? Miroku?"

"Yeah, they'll be here soon," he said and suddenly stopped. "Wait, climb," he demanded, bending so she could do as told. To his surprise, she didn't protest further. The air around them told him exactly the reason.

Praising his own sense of smell, he took off with a smirk.

Soon, he found a peaceful place that would shelter them from intruders and let them spend the night together. It looked splendid.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly against his chest, the fiery passion still not gone from their veins. It still throbbed, it still demanded release.

Kagome's heart beat so fast even in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. She was anxious, scared, hopeful. This was it. They were going to belong to each other from now on, weren't they?

It was a wonderful, terrifying thought. Still, the best thought in the world. The issue with Kikyou… well, Kagome didn't want to think about it. She just hoped _she_ meant more to Inuyasha now. She hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"Kikyou and I agreed to take our separate ways after the thing with Naraku," the half demon stated abruptly and shivers of relief went down Kagome's spine. That was all she needed to hear.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome agreed, smiling. She just couldn't help it, this was unbelievable.

"This isn't right, is it?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly, confusing her. What wasn't?

"Sorry?"

"Taking you before getting married. It isn't right, is it?" the half demon wondered with a small voice. He clearly wanted everything done correctly, but she only wanted _him_. Yes, she was scared, yes, this wasn't they way it should be, but did it matter? As long as it was Inuyasha she was with, did anything else matter?

"No. It _is_ right, Inuyasha. It's okay," she said, turning in his embrace to face him. Taking one of his clawed hands in hers, she pressed it against one of hers breasts and closed her eyes to enjoy the contact, "_this_ is okay."

His lips found hers and everything evolved from there. Soon their clothes were discarded, their skin felt so wonderful pressed against each other. His body was so much larger than hers, but they fit wonderfully, his hips against hers, his hardness resting between her legs, his hands caressing the sides of her face as his elbows supported his upper body.

He was so handsome.

_Inuyasha…_

His name caught in her throat, she couldn't speak. His rough hand was on her inner thigh, slowly, agonizingly slowly trailing upwards. Goosebumps appeared, her heart beat faster, it was so delicious. This feeling, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Inuyasha quickly figured what he had to do when Kagome spread her legs to offer better access. He touched her moist skin with the tip of his claws, she moaned. He decided he liked the sound.

Wanting more, both wanting to feel, to hear more, they chose this path that led them to completion.

_I'm… so wet… he's so good at this._

She knew he had no experience either, but for her it was the best thing she had ever felt. She didn't want to, she tried to prevent it, but she still started thrashing about, biting her bottom lip, letting those embarrassing sounds escape from her throat, tease his ears. She couldn't help it. His knuckles were hard, they were amazing against her nub, she just shuddered and shuddered as he nipped at her ear lobe. He was making her see stars.

The juncture where her thighs met her body hurt, but she kept her legs spread, she even tried to spread them further, the feeling was so wonderfully scrumptious. She wanted more.

"Ah…"

Soon, Kagome felt as if she was reaching something, she wanted to grasp it. Arching her body off the forest floor, she bit her lip as Inuyasha increased his pace and a coil exploded within her. It felt… it was…

"Arigatou," she said breathlessly, clutching her chest with a single hand – she feared her heart would beat its way out of her chest.

He said nothing in return and she felt something prod her entrance. Gasping, she felt herself become moister, everything he did was sensual. Closing her eyes, she nodded and heard him exhale sharply, he was probably relieved.

The pain was swift, he took it away. It hurt, it stung, yet she loved it. It was a pain she would only ever share with him, she liked that, but he didn't feel the same way. His scrunched face told her exactly how he felt about hurting her for any purpose, so she tried to comfort him by caressing his neck. The gesture apparently became seductive as he closed his eyes and moaned quite loudly, pulling himself out of her body then abruptly entering her once again. She rose off the ground in surprise and intense pleasure, it was a reflex. Soon, he started thrusting relentlessly and she thrust her pelvis against his, as well. They finally found a rhythm together, it was _so_ _good_.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to feel this liberating, this healing. Her blood burnt inside her veins, scorched her on the inside. Their tongues and mouths unconsciously mimicked the movement below the waist, saliva coated their lips, their chins. It was all so erotic, it wasn't supposed to feel so intense.

"Kagome," he grunted, "Kagome, Kagome, ugh, _Kagome._" Her name. It was her name he was moaning and she couldn't get enough of it. She loved how it sounded, how needy he seemed. She was the only one who would get to do this for him, he only wanted to share this with her.

"Inuyasha," she replied, her brows furrowed. Yet, she struggled to keep her eyes open, she wanted to see him. Her internal muscles twitched, she was on the verge of something mind-numbing. He grunted lowly when she squeezed him harshly, it was too much. For a brief second, she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she saw Inuyasha's eyes rolling back into his head as he gave a few more jerky thrusts before emptying himself inside her. Their collective fluids felt so warm inside her, they trickled out of their joined bodies. She wasn't repulsed, it felt wonderful.

"Arigatou," she couldn't seem to say this enough, "Arigatou." Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, dripping down to her temple. "Arigatou."

He smiled down at her, showing her his fangs that had felt so good against her tongue, she shivered. Inuyasha didn't reply, he didn't say anything. He just remained on top of her, still inside her, still connected.

After a long period of silence, a thought suddenly hit her. "I'm not going to leave the children," she said resolutely. Not even being Inuyasha's could make her forget about the little angels. She had to do her best to cure them.

"I know that," he nodded, he knew. He was that amazing. "We'll help them," he said. It warmed her heart to hear it.

"We… love each other, don't we?" Kagome asked shyly, blushing prettily. She felt her chest warm up when he tapped her nose with his finger.

"Of course we do," he said with a smile that Kagome returned. Things were going to be great. She had Inuyasha, she had the children, she had her magnificent life and she intended to relish it.

Summer was close.


End file.
